Global Positioning System (GPS) is usually used in an outdoor environment, and an indoor positioning device based on BLUETOOTH low energy (BLE) or WI-FI is usually deployed in an indoor environment (such as a shopping mall or a garage) to help implement a positioning and navigation function in the indoor environment.
Because strength of a BLUETOOTH signal received by a pedestrian is different from strength of a BLUETOOTH signal received by a vehicle (strength of a BLUETOOTH signal received inside the vehicle is different from strength of a BLUETOOTH signal received outside the vehicle), a positioning technology or a positioning algorithm that is targeted at the pedestrian is not completely applicable to the vehicle.
In other approaches, a motion sensor (such as a gyroscope, an accelerometer, or a magnetometer) is used to identify a pedestrian and a vehicle, and a motion signal of the pedestrian may be captured using the motion sensor to determine whether the pedestrian gets on the vehicle or gets off the vehicle. However, if the vehicle is in an indoor garage, because an electromagnetic environment of the indoor garage is usually complex, a building structure is complex, and there are many reinforced concrete columns, data detected by the motion sensor in the indoor garage is unstable. Consequently, obvious motion feature information of the pedestrian cannot be collected, and whether the pedestrian gets on the vehicle cannot be accurately determined.